


Sweet Dreams are Made of Cheese

by MsPooslie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Enemies to Lovers, Food Trucks, M/M, Rivalry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: "Rival" food truck owners Steve & Bucky (only Bucky doesn't know they're rivals) find that maybe grilled cheese and soup aren't the only perfect match!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Sweet Dreams are Made of Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/gifts).



> just a super quick one-shot for Snuzz's Birthday!

Sam smiles and waves at Natasha as she pulls up beside them, “head’s up, Steve, that truck is back.”  
“What?! God DAMN IT!” Steve launches his tiny body out the order window to perch precariously in the opening and crane around the corner of the truck to see the new arrival. “Fucking bullshit! I put in all the work getting the permit board to approve this area for food truck parking every day and this VULTURE swoops in and takes my customers?!”  
The workers at the other truck are blissfully unaware (or willfully obtuse, Steve thinks) of Steve’s ire as they set up their menu board and open the order window awning. The one with the long brown hair even goes to far as to fucking wave at Steve who, in turn, flips him off--only for him to then laugh?! LAUGH?! The GALL of this fucking guy! Steve is literally shaking with rage as Sam pulls him back inside by his apron ties.  
“Hey, man, it’s fine! We’re doing great business here, no worries about a little competition.”  
“I just--what kinda name is Souper Dooper anyways?! Who has a fuckin SOUP food truck? Fuckin’ stupid ass idea.”

* * *

As the sun sets and the customers dry up, Bucky sets about packing up the truck, struggling only a little with the sign one-armed. His food truck was actually inspired by the adorable small blonde man (Natasha says his name is Stevw---but she insists on calling him James instead of Bucky like everyone else so he takes that with a grain of salt) as who can eat grilled cheese without soup? The punny name only added to the charm, “Grilled to Meet You!”?! How could he resist?! The huge crush he has on the feisty owner does not help.   
As he hoists the menu board sign in through the door, he sees Steve’s grumpy face peek back out the side of the order window. As soon as his arm is free, he gives him a jaunty wave and cackles as his livid face disappears once again.  
“You really shouldn’t taunt him, James,” Natasha scolds but has her own sly smile as she waves at Steve and Sam, the latter who waves back at her with a saucy wink.  
“I’m not taunting him, I’m just being friendly!” Bucky puts on his best innocent face.  
When he glances back towards the other truck, he sees Steve barrelling at him, finger wagging accusingly, “YOU!”  
“Hello, Steven,” Natasha deadpans as he barrels towards them, “lovely day, wasn’t it?”  
Steve spares a glare at her before continuing towards Bucky, finger waving in the taller man’s face, “you and your ‘SoUp TrUcK’,” he slips into a mocking tone and makes air quotes as he says it, “are ALWAYS parked where I am!”  
“Duh,” Natasha supplies from the peanut gallery.  
“Oh-ho! You admit it!” He waves a hand towards her, without taking his eyes off of Bucky, “you’re doing it on PURPOSE!?!”  
“Well, yeah,” he would find this reaction comical as usual but can tell how truly upset Steve is, “I almost always try to park near you.”  
Steve splutters in outrage for a moment before Bucky continues, “my sales are, on average, fifteen percent better if I am parked within eyeshot of you.”  
“Well yeah because who just eats soup by itself?!” Steve scowls at the stashed menu board and mutters “souptruckwhatafuckinstupididea.”  
“Steve...”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Look at your sales. Actually, have Sam look at the sales, he’s impartial. I’m sure they are better if I am here.”   
He carefully moves Steve’s finger down from where it’s still pointing in his face, “look, I didn’t know you were really this upset; I thought you were just perpetually grumpy; but if you check the sales and see that we actually are hurting your business? I’ll move away from you unless it’s an event and they tell me where to park, ok? Scout’s Honor.”  
Steve opens and closes his mouth a few times in silence, looking very much like a grumpy fish, finally muttering, “‘m not perpetually grumpy....”   
“I’m sorry we upset you so much,” Bucky decides to take a chance while he can, “I mean, I wouldn’t want the cutest little grilled cheese maker in the world to be mad at me, now would I?”  
Steve stands there gaping for a minute.   
“As happy as I am that James finally took his shot, you might wanna close your mouth before a fly goes in there, Steven,” Natasha reaches out the order window and lightly chucks him under the chin.  
Steve splutters a moment before narrowing his eyes at Bucky, “cutest? little? Are you making fun of me?”   
There’s pain hidden under the grumpface, it makes Bucky feel incredibly soft.   
“No, pal, I promise. That was why I first started parking across from you. I saw this adorably grumpy guy, who somehow also has the best customer service and crazy hustle and I just wanted to stand and watch you go. It’s truly a beautiful thing to see you at work, Stevie.”  
Steve feels a little choked up but the nickname catches him off guard, making a smile break through his facade. He steps infinitesimally closer, “you really mean it?”  
Bucky closes the gap, “yeah, if you want to take a chance on me, I’d really like to take you to dinner. I know these two excellent food trucks, soup and grilled cheese, the perfect pair!”  
Steve rolls his eyes but does stand on his tiptoes for what is supposed to be a quick peck but he ends up with Bucky’s arm around him, pulling him tight and deepening the kiss. It’s just the two of them in their own little bubble before both trucks erupt in applause.  
Steve leans back, arms extended, flipping the bird toward both trucks.  
“You owe me ten bucks, Sam!” Natasha shouts to the other truck.

* * *

Sam agrees that the sales are actually better when the other truck is around so they park side-by-side whenever possible and have a new addition to their menu signs: 

We’re Souper Douper Grilled to Meet Ya! Special:  
Get a FREE DRINK when you Buy a soup AND sandwich!! 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50237326346/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Author's Note:**

> grilled cheese menu is from a real food truck, the In a Pickle is TO DIE FOR  
> https://www.bigcheeseerie.com/


End file.
